


say it loud, say it proud, you wanted more

by al_ittlebit



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, emmanon, takes place the morning after THAT clip, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ittlebit/pseuds/al_ittlebit
Summary: "Manon could identify the sequence of events that led up to them kissing, and that was just about all she understood about it."What would've followed on from Dimanche 20H41 if I had my wlway.





	say it loud, say it proud, you wanted more

**Author's Note:**

> So every time a new skam begins I'm hit all over again with how the noora character was introduced like a love interest for the eva character and I end up shipping them all even with the different dynamics. After this clip I actually had hope that I'd get my wish in one universe but NOPE emma fucked off to be with alex so I just accepted than canon wasn't gonna give me what I want BUT that doesn't it can't happen so.......this happened. Yeah.
> 
> I had no betas so all mistakes are mine. Voilà.
> 
> Title taken from Pretty Little Fears by 6LACK.

This wasn’t the first time Manon had woken up with a snoring Emma in her bed. She couldn’t count how many times the taller girl had gotten blissfully drunk and, Manon being the good friend she was, always made her spend the night so she could keep an eye on her in case she threw up and choked on it, or something.

 

It was, however the first time Manon had woken up with a snoring Emma in her bed, a cloudy mouth and a splitting hangover.

 

“Fuck,” she croaked, throwing an arm over her eyes to protect them from the offensive Saturday morning light. Usually she enjoyed waking up to the warm sunlight on her face, hence why she left the blinds open. Today however, it felt like her eyes were burning. 

 

Maybe getting wasted on shitty vodka straight from the bottle was not the best idea she and her friends had ever had.

 

She didn’t regret it, though. It was fun to let loose like that, something she hadn’t done since…well. Losing control had never worked out so well for her. But last night had been different. Not that the day itself had been anything special (an average, quiet Sunday in), but it had been nice just squished on the couch with Lucas and Emma and spilling everything that happened with Charles to them. They didn’t judge her, they didn’t think she was a bad feminist, they didn’t see her as weak or look down on her for dropping everything and following a boy to London. They just listened, comforted her, and shared their own woes and that made all the difference. Manon couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so safe, understood, and not  _ alone _ (the closest was probably when she and Charles had finally had sex but the memory no longer made her feel as giddy as it once did). 

 

It was because of this feeling of safety and openness that Manon had been able to just let go and seek the comfort of alcohol’s dulling of the pain and shame. And let go, she had. Laughing and dancing with Lucas and Emma and then Mika (and Lisa before she felt too drained by their company) made Manon feel  _ good _ and  _ free  _ and  _ happy  _ in a way she hadn’t for a long time. It almost surprised her. 

 

Mika made sense - he was the kind of person that just had that effect on others. It was really difficult to be upset with Mika around, which could be frustrating when she just wanted to wallow in her feelings or have a bit of serene time, but it was perfect for last night.

 

Lucas and Emma were the more surprising ones. She had never had any issues with Lucas (other than a slight disdain for what he did to Emma) but even last year she wouldn’t exactly have called them the best of friends. And Emma  _ was _ her best friend at a point; Emma was the first friend she had made upon returning to Paris, and they were certainly very close then. But Manon had been in London for a while and she had feared things may have changed too much in that time for them to resume their friendship exactly as it once was, that  _ they  _ may have changed too much. 

 

But living with Lucas had brought them closer than she could have imagined. His prickly exterior had quickly begun falling away as they spent more time together and had entirely vanished once he came out and stopped hiding such a huge part of himself. Being with Eliott had brought him out of his shell in such a healthy way, it was a shame they weren’t together anymore (but Manon knew from experience that sometimes certain relationships changed a person for the better even if they didn’t last. Her relationship with Charles had pushed her to open up to the people around her. “People need people” as he had said).

 

And she need never have worried about Emma. She knew she had fallen back into her old ways a bit, internalising her pain and putting up a brave face about the Charles situation because she was afraid of being judged. But Emma wouldn’t have any of that. She knew her too well to believe her lies and had confronted her about it in the kindest way possible, reminding Manon that she would always be there to listen when Manon was ready to talk. Truthfully, that talk was what had given Manon the strength last night to tell them what had happened. Saying it out loud had given her the strength to accept that it was over and she was okay with that, ready to move on, and it was all thanks to Emma. Emma who understood her completely despite being so different, and they just clicked in a special way that Manon couldn’t even say she did with the rest of the crew. 

 

Which…brought her mind to the other thing. The kiss. 

 

Logically, Manon knew what had happened. They had drank far too much vodka and danced madly (if you could call jumping around the flat "dancing"). Emma had gotten to her usually state of drunken clinginess, holding onto Manon for dear life while declaring her “the most perfect, most beautiful, most amazing girl in the world”. This was the norm. What wasn’t the norm was Manon, equally as inebriated, leaning just as heavily on Emma (as opposed to holding her upright as was usually the case) and parroting her words back to her (“no, you are, Emma! You’re the most amazing! Anybody would be lucky to have you!”). Their faces had gotten closer and closer as they struggled to yell over the music and then suddenly they were mouth to mouth, kissing fervently, sloppily, as if still arguing albeit nonverbally.

 

Manon could identify the sequence of events that led up to them kissing, and that was just about all she understood about it. 

 

And, well, it wasn’t like she had never thought about it. Just never while painfully hungover. 

 

“Hrgmf.”

 

Manon lifted her arm away from her face and turned towards the other girl, who was trying to block out the sun with a pillow.

“Good morning,” Manon tried, throat still scratchy.

“Ughhhhh,” Emma groaned. “Nothing good about it.”

Manon chuckled.

“No,” she agreed. “But last night was good enough to make up for it.”

“Yeah, fair,” Emma acquiesced, finally making an appearance from beneath the pillow. Her eyes were sealed with gunk and she rubbed at them blearily. “Who would’ve guessed you, me and Lucas would spend a Sunday night talking about boy problems and getting drunk.”

“We definitely wouldn’t have this time last year. I didn’t drink and you thought Lucas was in love with  _ you _ ,” Manon laughed. 

“Hey!” Emma pouted. “In my defence, he  _ told _ me he was.”

“True. Plus, like Alexia says, sexuality is fluid. Kinsey scale and all that.” 

“Exactly!” There was a moment of silence between them before Emma gasped. “Oh shit! I kissed you last night!”

Manon raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you did.”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I promised I wouldn’t and you trusted me but I went and-”

“Emma, it’s fine,” Manon tried to interject but Emma shook her head so fervently she was sure to be making her hangover worse.

“It’s not fine, you didn’t even want to drink because of what happened last time and I promised, fuck, I violated your trust-”

“Emma!” Manon grabbed her friend's face to stop her panic onset. “Hey! Listen to me. It’s okay, really. What happened last time…” she shuddered and pushed the thought from her mind quickly. “This wasn’t like that. I know you, I know Lucas, I know Mika and Lisa. I was in my own living room, surrounded by the people I trust more than anyone in the world. You didn’t take advantage of me, I  _ chose _ this. Don’t feel guilty, okay?”

Emma’s brown eyes searched her face for a long moment before she sighed. 

“Okay, as long as you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Manon laughed again, releasing Emma’s face. “I actually wanted it.”

“You wanted me to kiss you?”

Manon froze. She hadn’t meant it that way, only meant that she had been just as willing as Emma. But it wasn’t false, was it?

“I mean, yeah?” She admitted timidly. “I uh, kinda had a bit of a crush on you when we met.”

 

Okay  _ woah.  _ She had not meant to reveal that much. Was she still drunk?

 

“Wait you  _ what _ ? Seriously?” Emma’s eyes were wide, all traces of sleep gone. Manon felt so exposed under the intensity of her stare and considered tracking back. But one look at Emma’s earnest expression and she figured  _ in for a penny, in for a pound. _

“Yeah. I always saw you in Spanish but we never talked until that party and then I tried to ask you out once but Daphne interrupted before I could, and then I found out you were with Yann anyway, so.”

“But what about when Yann and I broke up?”

“Thought you wanted to enjoy the single life,” Manon shrugged. “And then I fell in love with Charles and I was really happy with him, but I think a part of me always wondered.”

“Wondered what?”

“What it’d be like to kiss you.”

Emma fell silent and Manon’s face burned hotly, too embarrassed to meet her friend’s eyes. 

“And?” the other girl asked. And it was such an  _ Emma _ thing to ask, that Manon couldn’t help but relax. 

“And it was nice,” she grinned at her friend teasingly. “You’re a good kisser.”

Emma huffed a small laugh and the corners of her lips tugged up slightly, but she looked away. 

“Is that all?” She asked in a strange tone, not meeting Manon’s eyes. Manon frowned. She had thought it was just Emma being her typical airy self, focusing on the most ridiculous details. But now she wasn’t so sure. Was it possible that…surely not. But perhaps?

“What…what are you really asking me?” Manon tread carefully. Her heartbeat felt like it had simultaneously slowed down and sped up in her chest.

“Nothing,” Emma withdrew with a small shake of her head. “Just forget it.”

“Emma-”

“God, my head is killing me-”

“Emma, look at me.” Manon gently grabbed her friend’s face again and forced her to meet her eyes. Brown searched green before dropping down to her lips and Manon’s breath caught in her throat. 

 

She leaned in deliberately, making her intentions clear, slowly, so that Emma could tell her to stop if she wanted. 

 

She didn’t.

 

Manon closed the distance between them and kissed her friend for the second time - barely a brush of the lips, nothing like the aggressively sloppy makeouts of the night before, but a thousand times more exciting. 

 

Emma’s fingers came up to Manon’s hair as she responded, moving her mouth against Manon’s. They kissed for what felt like hours but was actually only a matter of minutes before Manon pulled away.

“You know we’re missing school now, right?”

“Fuck school,” Emma replied gruffly, chasing Manon’s lips. Manon giggled and gave in, spending a few more minutes kissing languidly before pulling away again.

“We have that Spanish test today, we have to go.” She lifted herself off the bed with great effort and struggled to stay steady on her feet as she padded towards the door. “I’ll get us some water and aspirin.”

“Fine,” Emma sighed. “And, um. Manon?” She turned back to the other girl, who was watching her shyly from the bed. “I uh…I kinda had a crush on you too. Kinda still do.”

Manon beamed despite her splitting head.

“Good. Guess we’re finally on the same page.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH. Feedback would be much appreciated but WELP this is the first thing I've managed to write and actually complete in about 3/4 years so uhhhh take it easy.
> 
> I was gonna write it in french simultaneously but I figured I was less likely to get tired and give up if I just focused on doing it in one language and getting it done ASAP, but if anyone would be interested in reading it in french let me know and I'll do that too?


End file.
